VOID
by njuuuu
Summary: Kening mungkin saling bersentuhan dan tangan saling menggenggam, jari-jemari bertautan. Tapi tidak ada cinta di sana. Akashi dan Furihata tidak mau jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang sangat rapuh dan mudah dihancurkan. Tanpa cinta pun tidak apa, asalkan mereka bersama jauh dari kesendirian ... sudah cukup, bukan?/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**VOID**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos, major character death, implied rape/non-con, abuse, drug use, depression/anxiety, implied suicide attempt, don't kill me after this pls, I will die eventually—just take your time, trigger buat pengidap mental-illness, I'm such a trash, if you don't like it feel free to press back button, thank you.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _My happy little pills, take me away. Dry my eyes, bring color to my skies. My sweet little pills, tame my hunger. But within, numb my skin."_

 _ **(Troye Sivan – Happy Little Pills)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi tak ingat bagaimana pertama kali ini terjadi. _Roll film_ di dalam memorinya hanya menayangkan warna kelabu. Monoton. Begitu-begitu saja. Entah kapan terakhir kali warna lain bersatu padu dengan _abu-abu_ -nya. Mungkin, sejak ibunya meninggal? Tidak, tidak selama itu kalau tak salah—Akashi berani bertaruh kalau ia benar. Biru, merah muda, kuning, hijau, ungu, dan warna-warna lainnya perlahan-lahan memudar. Menjadi warna pucat dan berubah ... kelabu.

Serupa warna asap yang ia hembuskan melalui hidung dan mulut, pun asap yang kini tak hanya memenuhi ruangan tapi juga dalam dirinya.

Matanya menerawang jalanan kelam di bawah, memperhatikan kucing yang mengacak tong sampah di ujung gang, juga dua orang mabuk yang berkelahi di depan toko roti. Akashi menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, menciptakan seringaian geli sambil menahan tawa.

Entahlah, bagi Akashi, itu lucu.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi merasakan tekanan baru di pundak kanannya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu, ada warna lain memaksa masuk dalam retinanya.

Bukan warna cerah yang Akashi harapkan, melainkan coklat kusam serupa tanah.

Tapi, Akashi tak suka warna-warna cerah menyilaukan.

"Tidak tidur, Sei?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menghisap rokok yang diapit jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Kepulan asap lagi-lagi ia hembuskan. Ketika Akashi mendekatkan batang rokok yang sama ke bibirnya, jari jemari kurus menahan pegerakannya. Akashi mengangkat alisnya, heran, sedikit melirik pada pemuda yang tadi merebahkan kepala di atas pundaknya namun kini sudah menatapnya.

"Aku juga mau coba," pintanya.

Akashi menarik tangannya kasar, mendesis pelan, "Aku tidak mau kau _rusak_ , Kouki."

Lengkungan bibir mengembang, Akashi terhenyak. "Aku _sudah_ rusak, Sei."

.

.

.

Bisa bersama seorang Akashi mungkin mimpi yang sampai sekarang mustahil tercapai, pikir Furihata. Tapi, berkali-kalipun ia mencubit lengannya, ruangan yang sama menguasai penglihatannya. Lemari besar di sisi sebelah kanan, meja kerja di seberangnya dengan rak buku besar yang tertata rapih, kasur berada tepat di tengah-tengah. Ketika Furihata mengadahkan kepala, lampu gantung berada di atasnya.

Dan, si surai merah menunggu di sisi lain dinding, berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka.

Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Furihata tak tahu Akashi menganggapnya apa. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu harus memposisikan Akashi di dalam hidupnya sebagai _apa_.

Mereka bukanlah sahabat ataupun teman. Mungkin, iya. Entah, Furihata tak mengerti.

Mereka hanyalah kenalan. Benar.

Kenalan yang selalu tidur bersama tanpa ada alasan khusus.

Furihata tahu kalau Akashi hanya _menggunakannya_ sebagai pemuas nafsu saja, karena Furihata merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada sedikitpun emosi di antaranya. Tidak ada hangat ketika mereka saling mendekap erat. Datar.

Furihata bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini, kenapa Akashi _memilihnya_.

Tapi setidaknya, ini memberikan sedikit alasan kenapa ia hidup. Karena Akashi ... _membutuhkannya_.

.

.

.

Di tahun ketiga sekolah menengah akhir, Akashi semakin ditekan dengan tuntutan pekerjaan baik perusahaan maupun sekolah. Tak ada lagi basket yang menemani semenjak kekalahan pertama dan kekecewaan besar dari sang ayah. Akashi tak mau mengakui, tapi ia mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana caranya memegang bola, bagaimana rasanya mencetak angka, mengoper, dan yang lainnya. Mantan rekan satu timnya pun perlahan-lahan menghilang. Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Hayama sudah berkuliah, jauh dari tempat Akashi berada. Satu persatu teman-temannya yang lainpun sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Ia ditinggalkan.

Sendirian _lagi_.

Dan, di saat itulah, satu tahun kemudian, ketika Akashi memilih tempat kuliah di Tokyo, ia bertemu Furihata.

Tak ada yang berubah. Badannya masih lebih pendek, rambutnya sedikit agak memanjang. Ah. Hanya saja ... matanya—matanya tak lagi secerah terakhir kali Akashi melihatnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, bukan raut panik dan takutlah yang Furihata perlihatkan.

Kosong.

Matanya tak berwarna.

Kelabu.

Gelap.

Suram.

Akashi jadi teringat refleksi dirinya di cermin.

Dan di saat itulah, Akashi tanpa berpikir panjang menarik Furihata ke dalam dunianya. Tanpa memberikan jalan keluar.

.

.

.

Furihata sudah lelah. Sangat lelah. Masa mudanya, masa bahagianya, masanya di mana ia pantas bermain-main dengan teman-teman lenyap sudah. Jika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Furihata merasa dunianya berhenti. Tak ada lagi latihan basket yang menunggu atau ditunggu. Tanpa berpamitan pada teman-temannya ia sudah melesat jauh. Berpindah dari toko ke toko, tiba di rumah larut malam dengan peluh di wajah.

Sejujurnya, rumah bukanlah tempat favorit Furihata. Sebaliknya, justru adalah neraka dunia baginya. Karena Furihata tahu, ada pamannya yang menunggunya. Selalu menunggunya. Menunggu waktu agar Furihata bersimpuh pasrah di bawahnya.

Furihata tak pernah merasa sehina ini. Sekotor ini. Tapi, Furihata tak melawan. Ia bukannya tidak bisa, melainkan tidak mau. Untuk apa melawan? Pikirnya. Toh bukan berarti ia akan sepenuhnya terbebas dari siksaan begini? Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai hiduplah yang menyerah.

Kemudian, ia bertemu Akashi suatu hari.

Ketika itu, dirinya sudah kosong melompong. Lalu, Akashi menarik tangannya, Furihata lagi-lagi tak melawan.

Lagipula, tidak ada jalan keluar.

Kalaupun ada, Furihata tidak yakin ia akan mengambilnya.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di atas karpet dengan punggung bersandar pada kasur. Furihata mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Di samping, Akashi sibuk memainkan ponsel sambil merokok, beberapa sumpah serapah mengalun mulus dari bibirnya, beradu dengan kepulan asap yang dihembuskan. Furihata hanya diam tanpa memperhatikan, lebih tertarik memainkan jari-jemarinya sendiri. Kukunya sudah memanjang. Apa harus ia potong? Pasti sakit kalau suatu saat nanti Furihata tak sengaja menancapkan kukunya pada punggung Akashi terlalu dalam.

Mungkin, lain kali saja, pikir Furihata sembari mencengkram lengan kirinya dan menancapkan kukunya di sana, menembus lapisan kulit dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang membuat pikirannya melayang. Menyakitkan sekaligus memabukkan. Saat Furihata melepaskan tancapan kukunya, ia melihat darah hampir keluar. _Belum cukup. Lagi_. Furihata kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cukup."

Gerakan Furihata terhenti ketika Akashi menahan lengannya, hingga Furihata tanpa sadar menancapkan kukunya pada lengan Akashi. Furihata panik, ia segera mendongakkan kepala menatap Akashi yang ternyata ... masih fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Kouki, jangan," desis Akashi. Nada bicaranya menggerayapi tengkuk Furihata, membuatnya meremang. Matanya tak sekalipun hilang konsentrasi ketika jari-jemarinya yang lain dengan lihai mengetik pesan, sesekali mendecih kesal.

Furihata menjauhkan tangannya, menatap lengan Akashi yang seputih susu kini sudah dinodai warna merah. Menjijikkan. Ia merutuki perbuatannya.

Akashi masih menggenggam lengan Furihata, menekan bagian yang meninggalkan bekas, membuat Furihata meringis kecil. Selang beberapa detik, ia melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, hancur pun Akashi tak peduli. Lalu, puntung rokok yang sudah habis ikut ia lempar, tepat masuk ke dalam gelas berisi air jernih milik Furihata yang berada lima meter dari tempat mereka duduk, membuat pemuda _brunette_ itu mengeluarkan erangan protes. Akashi mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

Sunyi kembali mencekam. Akashi merebahkan kepalanya di atas matras. Ketika Furihata ikut menyandarkan diri pada tubuhnya, Akashi merasa geli saat helai Furihata menggelitik pundaknya yang tak terbalut kain sedikitpun itu.

Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

Hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain—mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut memanfaatkan. Furihata menggunakan Akashi sebagai pelampiasannya dari kesendirian, begitupun sebaliknya.

Hanya dua orang asing kesepian yang kebetulan bertemu, memilih bersama menunggu waktu berhenti berputar, menunggu dunia berheti berotasi, dan kesendirian tak lagi menghantui.

Tapi, ini adalah hal yang normal bagi keduanya. Kesunyian yang terasa ... _baik-baik saja_.

Bahkan ketika cinta tak diimplikasikan dalam kegiatan harian mereka, tidaklah terasa aneh. Furihata sudah terbiasa dengan belaian kasar. Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan cumbuan tanpa menggerumuhkan dada. Keduanya sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa dilingkupi rasa hangat. Tapi setidaknya, untuk kali ini saja Furihata merasa nyaman dan aman. Untuk kali ini saja, Akashi merasa wajar.

Pertama kali Furihata dikenalkan dengan dunia Akashi, ia tidak terkejut. Pamannya dulu adalah pemabuk berat sebelum ditahan karena kasus penggunaan obat-obatan terlarang (Furihata juga tidak terkejut). Meski ada saat di mana ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya, Akashi melarangnya. Itulah pertama kalinya Furihata terkejut.

Furihata merasa senang mengetahui kalau masih ada yang mencemaskan dirinya.

Pertama kali Akashi melihat Furihata menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, ia tidak terkejut. Sayatan di lengan atas, paha, betis, dan bahu Furihata tidak membuatnya mengernyit mual. Sekali pernah ia mencoba mengiris pelan jarinya saat membantu Furihata memasak makan malam, Furihata membentaknya. Itulah pertama kalinya Akashi terkejut.

Akashi merasa bahagia mengetahui kalau masih ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Seijuurou," Furihata mengeratkan pagutan lengannya pada lengan Akashi, semakin mendekatkan dirinya berusaha mencari kehangatan di sana, meskipun nihil adalah jawabannya.

Yang dipanggil melirik Furihata melalui ujung matanya, tak memberikan respon sebagai bahasa isyarat kalau ia mendengarkan dan menyuruh Furihata melanjutkan.

"Kalau aku mati, bagaimana?" Furihata memelankan suaranya, pandangan masih kosong menatap dinding polos di dalam ruangan tanpa pendar cahaya sedikitpun. Bau rokok, alkohol, keringat sehabis beruhubungan badan bersatu dalam indra penciuman, tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Akashi nampak berpikir sejenak, mengalihkan tatapannya pada lampu gantung yang nyalang menatapnya balik. Kalau itu jatuh, Furihata dan Akashi benar-benar akan terluka parah. "Kalau kau mati," jeda sejenak. _Aku akan sendirian lagi_ , "—siapa yang membuatkanku makan malam?"

Kekehan kecil mengalun dari bibir Furihata. "Kau kan bisa beli di luar. Makanan di restoran mahal lebih enak," ucapnya.

Akashi tak pernah menganggap perkataan Furihata serius. Bahkan ketika mereka beradu di atas kasur, meneriakkan nama satu sama lain, atau betapa ' _aku mencintaimu'_ itu terdengar begitu nyata, Akashi hanya menganggapnya angin lewat saja. Furihata mungkin tidak pernah berbohong. Tapi Akashi tahu kalau tidak sepenuhnya semua perkataan Furihata adalah kemauan hatinya. Bisa saja karena terbawa suasana. Namun, entah mengapa, ada perasaan tak enak yang menghantui Akashi sekarang.

Bagaimana kalau Furihata mati? Sudah jelas meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Akashi sendirian— _lagi_. Akashi tak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia tidak suka dilingkupi ketakutan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Akashi ... tak mau ditinggalkan.

"Kau tidak akan mati, Kouki."

Furihata terdengar mendesah cukup keras dan menggeleng pelan, namun kekehan geli masih menyatu di sana, "Kau tidak tahu takdir, Sei?"

Ujung bibir sedikit tertarik, Akashi ikut menyeringai, "Aku memutuskan takdirku."

"Tapi bukan takdirku, 'kan?" Jari-jemari Furihata terangkat untuk memilin poninya yang memanjang. Haruskah ia potong? _Mungkin_ , lain kali saja.

Ah, Furihata benar. Akashi mengaku kalah dalam hatinya. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku yang mati, Kouki?" Akashi balik bertanya, tidak lagi memandang Furihata.

Tanpa diduga, Furihata melepaskan diri dan berbalik menghadapnya. Tubuh mungil dengan bekas sayatan di setiap jengkal kulit itu bergeser sedikit dengan kedua tangan menopang di sisi kanan maupun kiri kepala Akashi. Matanya menatap ke bawah, menusuk tepat pada dua manik rubi yang berkilat meski ruangan tak sedikitpun menyediakan penerangan.

Keduanya saling menggali bola mata satu sama lain. Furihata mencari maksud di balik pertanyaan yang Akashi lontarkan, sementara Akashi berusaha menemukan jawabannya di balik iris madu yang selama setahun terakhir ini selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Akashi lalu memajukan kepalanya untuk menyerang bahu polos yang sedikit terekspos karena kemeja yang agak kebesaran. Ditancapkannya gigi di sana bersamaan dengan erangan yang sekaligus teredam. Matanya terasa panas. Sangat panas. Apa karena ia terlalu lama menatap layar ponsel dan laptop? Entahlah. Apa radiasi benda elektronik dapat membuat dada terasa sesak? Entahlah. Akashi tidak tahu dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Ketika Furihata akhirnya memilih menjawab, Akashi tanpa sadar menyeringai, mengetahui betapa benarnya ia.

" _Aku akan mati sebelum kau, Sei. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi."_

Ah, pula betapa kejamnya Furihata.

.

.

.

Akashi menatap sinis pria berpakaian formal yang duduk di seberangnya. Kertas di tangannya ia genggam erat sampai menimbulkan bekas, mungkin robek, Akashi tak mau mengambil pusing. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kertas itu ia remas dan dibuangnya ke sembarang arah. Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju jendela di sisi ruangan yang lain, sambil mengeluarkan korek api dan sebatang rokok yang selalu ia simpan rapat di dalam saku celana.

"Kalau kau mau mengancamku silahkan saja, Matsuda- _san_ ," korek api menyala dan membakar ujung rokok, "tapi asal kau tahu—" bibirnya dikatup rapat untuk menahan ujung lain sebelum rokok itu dihirupnya dalam, "—tanpa bantuan dana dariku, perusahaanmu seharusnya sudah lama musnah. Anak dan istrimu nanti makan apa?" Hembusan pertama Akashi keluarkan ke luar jendela. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah pria yang masih duduk membatu di tempatnya, "atau ... kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?" hembusan kedua tepat mengenai wajah lawan bicara.

Matsuda membelalak sementara Akashi menyeringai puas.

Pemuda berambut magenta itu menatap punggung yang menghilang dibalik pintu yang dihantam keras. Untung saja keinginannya untuk menyundutkan rokok pada kening pria tua itu tak jadi tersalurkan. Kalau saja iya, Akashi pasti sudah berguling di bawah sambil menahan tawa.

Tak lama, wanita berkacamata memasuki ruangan dengan wajah datar, membacakan agenda Akashi selama beberapa jam ke depan. Tentunya ia sadar kalau atasannya itu tak pernah mendengarkan. Sekalipun memperhatikan, jawabannya sudah pasti secerah langit di siang hari.

"Batalkan."

Wanita dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan _Hosokawa Hiromi_ itu mengangguk pelan dan menunduk untuk meminta izin meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan Akashi kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja. "Akashi- _sama_ , apa tidak sebaiknya rokoknya Anda matikan?" ujar Hiromi, melirik figura kecil yang berdiri manis di atas meja hias di samping vas bunga. "Lagipula, _kekasih_ Anda terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah merokok," lanjutnya sembari meneliti wajah pemuda _brunette_ yang sedang tersenyum lebar menatap kamera, di sebelahnya berdiri pemuda serupa Akashi namun terlihat lebih muda.

"Jangan percaya foto lama. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli," jawab Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan tulisan di atas kertas. "Tinggalkan aku dan lanjutkan saja tugasmu."

"Baik, maaf. Saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal asistennya, Akashi meletakkan pulpen yang semula ia pegang dan mengambil rokok yang masih menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Ia tarik benda itu dan dilemparnya tepat ke dalam tempat sampah di ujung ruangan.

Benarkan? Benarkah ia tidak peduli? Ditatapnya langit-langit ruangan dengan pikiran melayang. Akashi tidak peduli kalau Furihata tertular kebiasaannya merokok. Tapi, Akashi tak mau kalau semua disebabkan oleh dirinya. Akashi tak mau Furihata merokok. Namun, Akashi tak peduli. Bukankah sama saja kalau itu berarti Akashi peduli? Lalu, yang mana yang benar? Apa Akashi hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya ia sangat peduli?

Semua pikiran itu membuat kepalanya pening. Akashi membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan plastik kecil berisikan pil-pil. Diambilnya beberapa dan diteguknya langsung setelah meraih gelas tak jauh darinya. Akashi menutup matanya, memejamkannya erat dengan figur seorang Furihata tetap melekat dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Furihata melipat baju terakhir dan meletakkannya bersamaan dengan tumpukan pakaian lainnya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah rak buku besar yang menjulang di ruang tengah. Kakinya tanpa sadar berdiri dan bergerak menuju deretan buku tebal dan meneliti judulnya dengan cermat. Kebanyakan semuanya adalah buku sastra, baik berbahasa asing maupun Jepang. _Ah, tidak aneh rasanya kalau selera Sei yang seperti ini_ , batinnya dalam hati. Di ambilnya satu secara acak dan langsung ia buka. Aroma kertas dari buku tua yang tak pernah dibuka langsung menguar memanjakan penciuman Furihata.

Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa begini tenang? Begitu nyaman?

Rumah ini selalu dipenuhi bau alkohol dan rokok, Furihata sampai terbiasa dengan aromanya. Namun, kini entah mengapa ia mendadak merasa mual. Ia tahu tanpa menghirup secara langsung, rokok juga berbahaya baginya. Lalu, kenapa Furihata tak menghindar? Seakan-akan, selama ini ia memang tak peduli sama sekali dengan tubuhnya?

Furihata menarik bagian lengan kaos panjangnya sampai siku. Di sana, puluhan bekas sayatan, baik yang sudah lama maupun baru menghiasi sekujur lengannya. Atau memang ia tidak peduli sama sekali?

" _Kouki, kalau pisaumu_ tak sengaja _menancap terlalu dalam, lalu bagaimana?"_

Furihata selalu bersabar. Perlahan-lahan, pelan-pelan ia goreskan garis pada lengannya. Terkadang cukup dalam, terkadang hanya guratan kecil saja.

" _Kalau begitu, berarti waktunya aku mati, Sei."_

Furihata selalu percaya. Manusia pasti akan mati. Mereka hidup untuk mati. Kembali ke tempatnya semula. Furihata pun begitu. Jika kematian menghampirnya, Furihata akan menerimanya.

Seandainya kematian itu adalah seorang tamu, Furihata akan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Furihata selalu siap. Ia tidak takut, tapi tidak juga menunggu.

Kapanpun itu, ia siap.

" _Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku yang mati, Kouki?"_

Didekapnya erat buku itu di depan dada. Furihata perlahan-lahan merosot ke bawah. Likuid asin tercecap di lidahnya, mengalir melalui pipi, ke dagu, hingga jatuh tepat di lembaran buku yang dibuka, meresap masuk ke dalam kertas.

"Aku ... tidak mau sendirian," isaknya, tangan terulur memeluk erat lutut yang bergetar. "Sendirian menyesakkan, menyakitkan, _Sei_."

.

.

.

Keduanya bukanlah insan yang mengagungkan cinta. Furihata tidak tahu apa artinya cinta semenjak orangtuanya mulai menitipkan ia pada pamannya, tanpa pernah kembali atau sekadar menanyakan kabar. Terakhir kali Akashi merasa dicintai adalah ketika mendiang ibunya masih tersenyum, masih mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Mereka melakukan ini hanyalah sebagai pelampiasan kesepian. Furihata tidak mencintai Akashi dan Akashi pun tidak mencintai Furihata. Belum ada keinginan di antara keduanya untuk belajar saling memahami hati satu sama lain.

Namun, ada saat di mana Furihata dan Akashi merasa bahagia. _Pertama_ , ketika mereka belanja bersama ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makan malam yang mulai menipis. Adu argumen mengenai kualitas sampai harga barang sudah jadi makanan utama. _Kedua_ , ketika Akashi mau membantu Furihata memasak. Semuanya terasa mudah jika dilakukan bersama. Meski seringnya Akashi membuat gaduh, Furihata tak banyak mengaduh. _Ketiga_ , ketika Akashi bisa menyempatkan makan malam di rumah setelah seharian penat bekerja. Berbagi kisah pengalaman di hari itu, saling mendengarkan keluh kesah satu sama lain. _Keempat_ , ketika salah satu dari mereka terbangun dari tidur dan menemukan yang lainnya masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Tangan akan bergerak mengelus surai dan bibir tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

Jika cinta mampu diibaratkan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan di atas, mungkin Furihata dan Akashi mau sedikit berkontribusi. Sayangnya, bagi mereka, cinta adalah hal yang kompleks. Furihata tidak mau terlibat ke dalam kegiatan yang merepotkan. Akashi juga merasakan yang sama.

Kening mungkin saling bersentuhan dan tangan saling menggenggam, jari-jemari bertautan. Tapi tidak ada cinta di sana.

Akashi dan Furihata tidak mau jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang sangat rapuh dan mudah dihancurkan.

Tanpa cinta pun tidak apa, asalkan mereka bersama jauh dari kesendirian ... sudah cukup, bukan?

.

.

.

"Furi ... hatacchi?"

Furihata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan penerangan yang tiba-tiba menusuk indranya. Bau obat-obatan menggelitik penciumannya. Saat ia sudah hampir sadar, Furihata kenal betul tempatnya berada. Setiap sisi dinding berwarna putih bersih dengan beberapa rak berisikan obat-obatan.

"Aku ... pingsan?" lirih Furihata, melirik pemuda bersurai emas di sampingnya terdiam dengan wajah khawatir.

" _Mou_! Kau membuatku kaget, _ssu_ ," rengeknya, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di sepanjang pipi. "Aku pikir Furihatacchi sedang tiduran, saat kubangunkan, kau malah jatuh ke bawah! Furihatacchi, kalau sakit sebaiknya di rumah saja!"

"Maaf, Kise- _san_ ," jawab Furihata singkat, agak geli membayangkan pemuda jangkung itu berlari panik sambil menangis menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan kampus. Ia berusaha bangun dari posisinya namun segera ditahan oleh Kise.

"Furihatacchi istirahat saja dulu," ucap Kise tegas. "Kelasmu sudah selesai, kan? Kalau Furihatacchi sudah merasa lebih baik, nanti aku antar pulang, _ssu_."

Furihata menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa-apa, Kise- _san_ , aku akan pulang sekarang. Tidak usah diantar," balasnya, masih bersikeras bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam, Furihatacchi," Kise menggenggam pundaknya semakin erat.

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Kau masih ada jadwal pemotretan, bukan?"

Kise membelalakkan matanya dan menepuk keningnya sendiri keras. Pemuda _blond_ itu dengan segera meraih ponselnya dari saku celana dan dengan cekatan menekan beberapa angka yang ia hapal di luar kepala. Furihata memperhatikan Kise menjauh sedikit ke sisi lain ruangan dan berbicara dengan seseorang sambil berulang kali membungkuk meminta maaf. Tak lama, Kise meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Furihatacchi yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan?" tanyanya ragu.

Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, membiarkan Kise berlari kencang meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan. Furihata menghela napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan.

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan alis ditekuk, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Kenapa Kise begitu khawatir? Padahal di kelas mereka jarang bercengkrama. Kise selalu dikelilingi banyak orang populer, cantik, tampan, dan kaya. Sementara Furihata selalu berdiam diri di pojok atau belakang, sendirian, melamunkan apa saja. Kenapa Kise begitu peduli? Kenapa Kise mau repot-repot mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan? Menunggunya? Bahkan sampai menangis? Ada perasaan janggal yang bersemayam di hati Furihata ketika ada seseorang begitu gamblang mengatakan bahwa mereka mencemaskannya. Bolehkan Furihata merasa senang? Atau ia harus waspada? Bagaimana kalau kumpulan teman-teman Kise tak mau lagi berteman dengan model itu karena Kise peduli padanya? Lagipula, kenapa sejak awal Kise menghampirinya?

Furihata ingin percaya pada Kise bahwa pemuda pirang itu murni peduli karena mereka adalah _teman_ (meskipun yang menganggap demikian hanyalah seorang). Namun, sisi lain Furihata mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menyusahkan dan merepokan Kise, juga seharusnya merasa malu sudah membuat susah orang lain. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf pada Kise keesokan hari? Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kise tak menerima permintaan maafnya?

Semua pikiran-pikiran itu terus berputar di dalam otaknya bagai roda yang tak henti-hentinya melaju.

Dalam waktu lima belas menit berjalan, Furihata sudah sampai di belokan terakhir ke tempatnya menetap selama ini. Lingkungan yang sepi membuat Furihata mempercepat langkahnya. Tinggal kurang lebih seratus meter saja Furihata dapat melihat rumah milik Akashi dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun, belum sempat Furihata mengambil langkah lain, tangannya ditarik dari belakang secara paksa dan Furihata merasa dirinya di lempar ke ujung gang gelap gulita, tubuhnya bahkan menghantam beton pembatas dengan suara mengilukan.

Derap langkah yang semakin mendekat membuat Furihata mendongakkan kepala. Dan seketika, mata bundar alaminya membesar mengetahui siapa yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Bagaikan pisau yang tajam langsung menusuk ke dalamparu-parunya, dilanjutkan dengan pukulan cambuk yang dilayangkan berkali-kali. Furihata seketika bergetar ketakutan, kesakitan. Ujung-ujung jarinya mati rasa, mungkin juga setiap inci tubuhnya.

Bukankah ia seharusnya berada di penjara? Secepat itukah ia keluar?

"Pa-paman?" Furihata tak menyangka akan secepat itu ia mengucap ulang kata yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan sisa-sisa makanan dari dalam perut. Sekujur tubunya merasakan ngilu yang sama.

"Sepertinya kau senang melihatku, Kouki?" Botol alkohol menghantam tanah dengan pecahan dan suara kencang, membuat Furihata tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya erat. Tak lama, kemeja dan dasi menyusul sebelum sabuk ikut berhambur dengan pecahan beling. "Ayo, sambut pamanmu seperti apa yang anak baik harusnya lakukan."

Seringaian terakhir membuat Furihata mual dan tak bisa bergerak. Ia ingin meronta, melepaskan diri, dan pergi secepat mungkin, sejauh mungkin. Tapi, Furihata terlalu takut. Ia benci mengakuinya, namun Furihata tak sanggup menghadapi pamannya.

Lagi-lagi, Furihata tak melawan.

.

.

.

Perasaan depresi serupa dengan saat seseorang terambang di tengah lautan yang luas, yang dalam. Kedua tangan menggenggam erat ban pelampung agar tetap berada di permukaan, sementara kedua kakinya terikat pada jangkar yang terus-menerus menarik ke bawah. Berada di tengah-tengah, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berdiam diri mengharapkan pertolongan. Ada kalanya yang beruntung mampu berjuang, berenang mencari tepian, baik seorang diri atau ditemani. Sementara, mereka yang memilih tetap mengambang tanpa tujuan hanya tinggal menunggu kedua tangannya tak sanggup lagi menahan sebelum jangkar menarik paksa ke dasar.

Furihata nyaris tenggelam jika jari terakhirnya tak mencengkram ujung tali. Dengan sekali sapuan ombak, ia sadar bahwa itulah akhirnya.

" _Seijuurou, kalau aku mati, bagaimana?"_

Bagi Furihata, Akashi tidak lebih dari sekedar pelaut yang lewat dan berhenti, tanpa mengulurkan tangan dan membawa pergi, hanya mengamati dan menemani, menebak-nebak dalam hati kapan Furihata akan memasrahkan diri.

Tapi, semuanya sudah cukup.

Kalaupun Akashi menariknya masuk ke dalam perahunya, mendayung sampai tepian terdekat, Furihata tak yakin jangkar yang mengikat kakinya mampu ikut tertarik. Terlalu berat, Akashi tak akan sanggup menahannya. Ia tidak mau membawa Akashi tenggelam bersamanya.

.

.

.

Matahari menyapa malu-malu dan sinarnya mengetuk pelan jendela kediaman Akashi. Furihata masih berada di atas kasur, berbaring dalam kehampaan. Matanya membengkak, kantung hitam menghiasi, dan bercak merah di ujung mata merupakan tanda bahwa ia menangis dalam waktu yang lama.

Furihata tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan. Bahkan Furihata juga lupa sudah berapa lama ia bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Dua hari? Tiga hari? Furihata tidak peduli lagi. Akashi juga sudah lama tidak pulang. Dari pesan suara yang ia terima di telepon rumahnya, ia bilang akan menetap di rumah keluarganya dalam waktu lima hari paling lama.

Furihata mendengar ponselnya berdering beberapa kali, tidak ia jawab. Furihata mendengar pintu rumah diketuk beberapa kali, juga tidak ia buka. Akashi mempunyai kunci cadangannya sendiri, dan Furihata sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan orang lain saat ini.

Ada Akashi pun tidak akan menolong sama sekali.

Tangan Furihata meraba sisi kosong kasur dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah pisau kecil yang selalu ia sembunyikan di dalam laci meja tempat tidur. Ditatapnya mata pisau tajam dan bercak merah yang mengering. Furihata tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau ini menancap terlalu dalam, aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makan malam lagi, Sei," gumam Furihata lirih.

Ia benci. Furihata membenci dirinya. Furihiata benci karena ia tidak sanggup melawan. Furihata benci karena ia selalu kalah. Furihata benci karena ia menyedihkan. Tiga hari lalu, ketika pamannya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, Furihata menemukan kembali mimpi buruknya. Mimpi lamanya yang menariknya langsung ke dalam lubang dalam di dasar lautan. Furihata tidak ingat—tidak mau mengingat—bagaimana caranya ia dapat berakhir _selamat_ di dalam rumah Akashi, menggelepar tak berdaya di depan pintu masuk, sebelum merangkak ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sayatan-sayatan baru hanyalah sebagai metode pendistraksian dari sakitnya sekujur tubuh Furihata. Dan selama tiga hari itulah, Furihata tidak merasakan _sakit itu_ berkurang barang sedikit.

Rasanya semakin sakit, lebih sakit dari sayatan dalam di lengan kirinya yang terkena air hangat ketika Furihata membersihkan diri. Dan jauh lebih sakit lagi ketika kini Furihata terseok-seok ke kamar mandi sambil menahan nyeri di seluruh badannya.

Furihata sudah lelah.

Mungkin, ini akhirnya?

Waktu yang sudah Furihata tunggu-tunggu?

Ia menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin, memperhatikan betapa jeleknya dirinya dengan bekas luka di mana-mana, mata merah dan bengkak, juga rambut yang acak-acakan. Sampai sekarang ia heran, kenapa orang seperti Akashi mau _menemaninya_.

Satu irisan dalam dan lama di telunjuk kanan, Furihata menahan napasnya. Rasanya masih sakit seperti pertama kali mencoba. Diangkatnya jari yang sudah mati rasa ke depan cermin dan ia torehkan beberapa huruf di sana, sebelum ia berjalan ke arah _shower_ dan menyalakannya dengan suhu dingin.

Furihata membuka bajunya, mengernyit ketika dingin mencecap seluruh kulitnya. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, terus menerus, sampai sayatan terakhir membuatnya membelalakkan mata ... tersenyum ketika rasa asin yang bercampur dengan percikan air menggoda lidahnya nakal.

Furihata tidak mau lagi ditinggal sendiri. Ia yakin, ada hari di mana Akashi akan pergi seperti yang lain. Sebelum hari itu tiba, Furihata akan _mencegahnya_ , _menghentikannya_.

Namun, entah mengapa ada perasaan sesak. Bukan sakit, melainkan sulit bernapas karena sesuatu mengganjal di paru-parunya.

Ini sudah bukan lagi waktunya untuk menyesali perbuatan. Kenapa ia baru menyadari betapa berharganya Akashi? Memang, sejak awal Furihata tidak peduli pada pemuda magenta itu. Tapi, ia tidak menyangkal kalau waktu yang sudah dihabiskan bersama membuat Furihata tidak begitu kesepian.

Furihata baru sadar, kalau itu adalah perasaan ... tidak mau meninggalkan.

.

.

.

Akashi ingin berteriak puas saat pintu rumahnya sudah berada di depan mata. Setelah beberapa alasan dan tatapan keras kepala, akhirnya ia bisa pergi lebih cepat dari tempat yang menurutnya adalah neraka. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan setelah melihat dari luar lampu belum dinyalakan dan tirai jendela masih tertutup.

 _Kouki masih tidur?_ Pikirnya sembari meletakkan jas dan dasi pada sandaran sofa. Ketika telinganya mendengar percikan air dari arah kamar mandi, Akashi menghentikan gerakannya. _Sedang mandi?_ Rumahnya memang selalu dipenuhi dengan bau tak sedap asap rokok. Tapi, karena sudah tiga hari ia tak menetap di sana, berarti bau itu sudah nyaris hilang. Ada aroma kuat amis tembaga yang menguar dari suatu tempat.

Akashi perlahan-lahan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Semakin dekat, telapak kakinya semakin dingin. Akashi tak mengerti. Ia merasakan firasat buruk bersamaan dengan tengkuknya yang juga meremang. Saat sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, satu-satunya ruangan yang lampunya menyala, Akashi membukanya.

"Dikunci?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Karena panik yang melanda, ia dobrak paksa pintu tersebut dan napasnya tercekat ketika pemandangan di hadapannya menyapanya. "Kouki!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi berlari mendekati Furihata yang bersandar lemas pada dinding kamar mandi, darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya, pisau yang berbaring diam tak jauh darinya, dan air dingin yang terus membasahi tubuh telanjang Furihata.

"Kouki?" Ia menepuk pelan pipi Furihata sambil mematikan _shower_ yang ikut membasahi kemeja dan rambutnya. Furihata terlihat sangat kurus dan sangat ... _menyedihkan_. Namun, senyum di bibir entah mengapa masih menghiasi.

Akashi tahu, Furihata sudah tak lagi bernapas, jantungnya tak lagi berdetak. Akashi tahu, tubuh Furihata tak lagi hangat, bibirnya tak lagi merah. Akashi tahu, kalau Furihata tak lagi ada.

Ia mengangkat tubuh ramping Furihata dengan mudah dan hendak berlari menuju rumah sakit bagai orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melewati cermin yang merefleksikan tubuh basahnya dan Furihata dalam pangkuan. Ada huruf-huruf berwarna merah yang merangkai kalimat di sana. Hanya tiga kata, tapi mampu membuat Akashi meruntuhkan segala pertahanannya.

Satu persatu air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya sebelum jatuh tepat pada wajah Furihata yang tertidur lelap.

Seandainya saja Akashi tak begitu keras kepala. Seandainya saja Akashi mau berterus terang lebih awal. Seandainya saja Akashi menjawab sejujurnya ketika Furihata bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan jika pemuda itu mendadak menghilang. Seandainya saja Akashi mau mengatakannya.

Namun, Furihata tak lagi mampu menahan jangkarnya. Ketika Akashi hendak mengulurkan tangan, Furihata sudah jauh dari permukaan.

Semuanya terlambat sudah.

.

.

.

Pada upacara pemakaman, tak begitu banyak yang datang. Namun, yang mencolok adalah beberapa sosok dengan rambut warna-warni yang berkumpul di satu tempat. Akashi belum juga beranjak dari mobilnya, hanya memperhatikan dari jauh Kise menangis kencang sambil berjongkok, berteriak tentang menemani pulang dan tak meninggalkan _Furihatacchi_ sendirian, Aomine berada di belakangnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam menunduk. Di sisi lain, Kuroko mencengkram erat lengan Kagami, membiarkan air mata terus mengalir tanpa ia hapus. Kedua orang yang berada di belakang Kuroko merupakan teman lama Furihata, sejauh yang Akashi ingat, masih mematung tak percaya. Takao yang biasanya tak bisa diam kini hanya mampu menunduk menahan tangis yang akan memecah, dengan Midorima di sampingnya ikut bergeming. Bahkan, Murasakibara dan Himuro ikut berkabung, keduanya berusaha menenangkan Kuroko dalam diam.

 _Bodoh. Kau lihat sendiri, Kouki? Kau tidak pernah sendirian selama ini_.

.

.

.

Akashi itu kuat, karena Furihata adalah kekuatannya.

Furihata adalah kehangatannya.

Furihata adalah hidupnya.

Furihata adalah rumahnya.

Furihata adalah cahayanya.

Bohong kalau ia bilang satu tahun bersama Akashi tidak merasakan apa-apa pada Furihata. Menyangkal boleh, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu selalu bersemayam dalam dada.

Semenjak Furihata hadir dalam hidupnya, sudah tak terhitung jumlah obat-obatan yang terhapus dari daftar yang kerap ia gunakan. Hanya beberapa yang ia konsumsi ketika Furihata tidak ada, untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena, bagi Akashi, Furihata adalah obat yang paling membuatnya candu. Yang paling memabukkan.

Akashi tahu, ia sebenanrnya mampu menolong Furihata, menahan agar luka-luka itu tak terus bertambah. Namun, tiap kali ia menatap iris madu itu, Akashi hanya menemukan kekosongan di sana. Karena sejak awal, Furihata sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Maka, siapa yang mampu ia selamatkan sebenarnya?

Baru kali ini Akashi merasakan kehampaan yang sama seperti apa yang selama ini sudah Furihata rasakan.

"Setiap hari kau sesak seperti ini, Kouki?"

 _Menyakitkan._

Akashi tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia menyayat lengannya mengenakan pisau kecil. Sebelumnya, ia hanya merasakan nikmatnya tancapan kuku pada tangannya, meninggalkan bekas merah yang hilang dalam sehari, namun kembali ia torehkan keesokan hari. Perlahan-lahan, Akashi hanya menekan-nekan pelan pisau pada lengannya. Namun, lama kelamaan yang ia rasakan adalah kurang.

Ingin lebih.

Akashi candu.

Perusahaannya sudah lama terbengkalai. Pintu rumah sudah lama tidak dibuka. Rumput liar tumbuh di pekarangan. Koran dan surat menumpuk di halaman depan. Banyak telepon ancaman dari ayahnya yang mengatakan Akashi adalah kegagalan. Bahkan, ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa namanya sudah dicoret dari keluarga atau ia tak lagi pantas menyandang nama Akashi, ia tidak peduli.

Kuroko meneleponnya sekali, bertanya apa Akashi tahu kematian Furihata, yang hanya ia jawab kekehan pelan saja.

Benar juga, tak ada yang tahu kalau selama ini Furihata _bersamanya_.

Akashi tidak peduli.

Kise, Kuroko, dan Kagami datang berkunjung.

Akashi tidak peduli.

Saat Kuroko mencecar pertanyaan mengenai Furihata,

Akashi tidak peduli.

Kagami menghajarnya pun—

—Akashi tidak peduli.

Ketika Akashi dibawa ke rumah sakit sekaligus untuk menjalankan rehabilitasi,

Akashi tidak peduli.

Banyak hal yang tidak Akashi pedulikan. Meskipun warna-warna yang dulu ia idam-idamkan itu kembali padanya, kini Akashi tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah coklat manis yang menenangkan, yang membuatnya candu. Kusam namun memabukkan.

Dari atas, Akashi melihat ke bawah. Jauh di bawah sana, hamparan coklat tanah menunggunya.

Seandainya saja ibu Akashi tidak sakit-sakitan dan meninggal, seandainya ayahnya tidak terlalu tegas, seandainya orang tua Furihata tidak meninggalkannya, seandainya paman Furihata tidak terus menyakitinya, seandainya Aomine mengabaikan cibiran orang lain, seandainya Murasakibara tidak menantangnya, seandainya Akashi tidak berubah, seandainya Furihata tidak takut menatapnya, seandainya saat Seirin mengalahkan Rakuzan ayahnya tidak marah, seandainya ia berani melawan dan mempertahankan rekan setimnya, seandainya teman-teman Furihata jauh lebih peduli, mungkin ... bukan seperti ini akhirnya.

Tapi, jika itu terjadi, apa Furihata akan bertemu dengannya? Apa Akashi akan melarikan diri ke Tokyo dan bertemu dengan Furihata?

Akashi membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam pesawat dan terbang jauh ke negara luar demi bisnis keluarganya. Akashi dapat membayangkan Furihata di sisi lain menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang menjadi alasannya bermain basket.

Akashi tidak melihat ia dan Furihata bertemu.

Akashi tidak menyalahkan hidup ataupun takdir. Ia berterimakasih karena mempertemukannya dengan Furihata. Meskipun masih ada perasaan kesepian di sana, selama bersama Furihata, Akashi tahu semua akan ... _baik-baik saja_.

Ia merentangkan tangannya, menyapa hembusan angin yang menabrak tubuh bagian depannya. Dari kejauhan, Akashi mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Akashi tahu waktunya tidak banyak. Maka, tanpa aba-aba, Akashi melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan sebelum gravitasi menariknya ke bawah.

Akashi tak tahu berapa lama ia melayang. Ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah dan hancur. Ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan dan pekikan terkejut.

Yang Akashi lihat hanya sosok Furihata sedang menunggunya, sendirian.

Akashi tidak menyesal sama sekali. Namun, ada satu perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya, bahwa Akashi tidak sanggup mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Furihata.

 _[ Tetaplah hidup, Sei... ]_

.

.

.

 **(A/N: asdfghjkl—ini berantakan banget. Huhuhu. Saya nyerah, deh. Ini hasil akhir setelah ditulis ulang beberapa kali. Makasih yang nggak bosan sama narasi panjang tapi acakadut dan baca sampai akhir** *peluk beruang cium basah satu-satu*

 **Judulnya VOID, saya curi dari karya buatan salah satu mangaka favorit saya, Ranmaru Zaria (artworknya keren najis sumpah deh bikin istigfar), tapi storylinenya nggak mirip sedikitpun. Ngaahahaha.**

 **Ini sebenerna udah lama beres tapi saya keasikan bikin cover dan ngelantur jadi ngegambar yang lain muehhehehee... btw, saya punya akun tumblr (** shinjuasaka), **silahkan mampir buat ngintip serpihan jiwa akafuri saya di sana** _ **aka**_ **fanarts. Ciao~**

 **-nju)**


End file.
